Dreams of Summer
by Ariadne Eurydice
Summary: From the beginning, she was loved. \\ Lust, hinted WaterWarrior and Gym, along with the obvious fankid ship...


"So what do you think it is?" Daisy asked, her legs crossed as she held up the ultrasound. Violet looked at her with a upset expression, moving to snatch the photo from her sister. Daisy crossed her arms before she reached for it again. "Hey! Violet! I'm not finished looking at it!"

"Daisy! The baby is NOT an 'it'!" Violet fawned over the photo, "And I'm sure that whatever gender the baby is, we're all gonna love our new niece or nephew." She smiled and handed the photo to Lily, who held Braeden, her niece. Braeden reached the photo gently and Lily leaned down to let her see properly..

"Of course we're going to love the baby!" Daisy just rolled her eyes as she looked over at Misty, who sat in the recliner with Lydia, looking like she'd been pregnant for years. "This is just such a surprise! You're eight months pregnant and you're just now telling us!"

"Well thanks, Daisy. This wasn't planned you know." Misty popped her gum as Brock sat down next to her.

"Of course not. What baby is planned?" Lily asked, and Violet smacked her.

"Hellllo? Rudy and I started planning Lydia and Braeden after the third date."

Daisy sighed. "Yeah Violet, we know. You ended our endless summer when you said you couldn't drink anymore."

"Well now I've had my tubes tied and we can start going out again. Just because we're not twenty anymore doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Daisy only shook her head. "I'm just saying, I could never do that to my body. And get stretch marks? You're both champs." Lily silently agreed with her, and Violet hit them both.

"And back to my original point- you still didn't tell us! No calls no nothing! You went through eight months of pregnancy alone when we could have helped you!"

Misty only sighed as she rolled her eyes. "Like I said, it wasn't planned. I didn't even know I was pregnant until maybe three months ago. Ever since, this guy has been following me around like I'm porcelain." She jerked her head to where Brock was still sitting next to her lovingly. "As if I can't do anything myself! I hate being pregnant." But even as the words left her mouth, she frowned, knowing she didn't mean it.

"This is a beautiful thing! Pregnancy is not a death sentence to life and let me tell you, having children is way more fun then getting blackout drunk every night." She pointed to Misty. "I promise, once you get past the sleepless nights, you're gonna want more."

Misty didn't say anything as she watched her sisters bicker. "Anyways, back to the baby. Brock and I want to be surprised."

"Well, Misty wants to be surprised. I want a girl, I don't want a boy." Brock reached out and put a hand on Misty's stomach.

"Why?" Daisy crossed her arms. "Our whole family is full of them already." And Misty and her sisters nodded along with her. "Don't you think a boy would be better?"

"Girls are sweet. Girls take care of their papas when their papas grow old." Brock's fingers danced on Misty's stomach, he didn't look at any of them. "My family is full of boys, I only have four sisters. I love my brothers but my sisters were special in a whole other way. I just want to experience having a girl first before we try for boys."

Misty shrugged and looked up at him. "Well I'm only waiting because I don't want to get my hopes for a boy up. I know I'll love whatever we're having but.. I want a boy. And if he's anything like his dad, I know he'll be perfect."

Brock just nodded softly, "Yeah. I'm sure this baby will be."

"Well sounds like the only thing this baby is gonna be, is spoiled."

* * *

"Hey hey, I've got you. Daddy's here." Brock cooed softly to the crying baby that had been placed on Misty's chest moments before. The tiny pink girl in his arms just screamed her little lungs out as Misty weakly reached out to touch her.

"She's beautiful Brock." Her words slurred, and the hand dropped as the doctors informed them that they would be knocking Misty out to finish her c-section. He reached out and gently grabbed her hand so she could rest it on their baby before she fell asleep.

* * *

Back in the room, Brock sat in the glider with his baby in his arms, feeding her the first meal she'd ever have. Misty's sisters were nowhere in sight and neither were his own siblings and for that Brock was thankful because the only thing he could look at was his daughter. Under the cap they'd placed on her, Brock could see that she had fiery red hair just like her mother. He didn't even realize he was crying until he noticed her wipe away the tears that fell on her with her wrists.

He took a deep breath and lifted one of those hands to his mouth and kissed it. "I love you so much little one." She started crying as soon as she finished the bottle and he gently began to burp her. It had been years since Brock had last held a baby, and if he remembered correctly, it was Bill and Tilly who were just now becoming teens…

He watched as Misty was quietly rolled into the room by a team of doctors, she was asleep from the medicine and they just quietly nodded at him before leaving. Once he got her to calm down, he got up and gently laid her on Misty. His daughter yawned and stared up at him, her eyes were a dark blue, like all babies had. "You know what?" He rubbed her cheek with a finger. "You look like Summer to me. Do you like that name?" The baby cooed at him before adjusting herself on Misty's chest and fell asleep.

Brock nodded to himself. "Summer it is."

* * *

_"__I swear it was an accident."_ Summer's soft voice barely reaching Misty, lost in her own head after walking in on her daughter with a pair of scissors.

"Accident..?" Misty's eyes wandered to all of the soft, long red locks of hair that filled the sink and fell all around Summer. She finally raised her eyes to Summer who was setting down said scissors and trying to put the hair back onto her head, as if that would make it any better. "Summer… your hair.. what did you do?"

"It was an accident!" Misty squatted down to Summer's level and began to brush all of the cut hair out of what she had left.

It wasn't much.

"Summer…." Misty groaned as all the hair was finally on the floor. The stylish new haircut her daughter had given herself was uneven and jagged. "Why? Just why?"

"I just, I got gum stuck and then.. and then.." Summer began to cry as Misty held her face. Big tears fell down pink cheeks as Summer reached up and pulled on her hair, crying when it ended sooner than she wanted. "I'm sorry. Mama can you fix it? Please?"

Misty sighed and hugged her close, rubbing her back softly and let her cry. "I can fix it. Don't worry. I'll fix it."

* * *

Misty sat in silence as the machine next to her beeped steadily, Shiera sat quietly in her lap, tugging softly on a piece of her hair.

Even though she was looking at Shiera, Misty was looking straight through her towards the bed where Summer cracked a smile at the girl who was holding her hand softly.

"You scared the screws out of me!" Misty rolled her eyes at Roxanne Hayden's high voice, it took all of her willpower to not get a nurse to make her leave. She was, after all, Summer's health proxy. _Of course_, Misty didn't know that because she hadn't been invited to her own daughter's wedding to the Hayden girl.

"Really? Every single one?" Summer cracked a smile at her. "I'll be alright. I've had worse." And that was true. She remembered having to get Summer air-lifted to the only hospital on South Mandarin after her idiot daughter decided cannonball off of a rock into the ocean which led to her getting chased and stung by several Mareanie, which led to her hitting her head on a rock.

Roxanne's laughter snapped Misty out of her own head and she looked up at her daughter. "What were you even doing? You're not a kid anymore Summer."

Summer's smile died down as she looked at her mother, and for a moment Misty swore she was five again with the way her eyes welled up. "I'm sorry mom. It was an accident. It won't happen again."

She could only frown and began to bounce Shiera in her lap. "It better not. You're getting way too old for all of this. You're sooo lucky you're young enough to be on everyone's insurance."

"I said I was sorry." Summer looked away as part of the room went quiet.

"Sorry isn't enough Summer! I literally thought you were dead when your father called me. You can't keep putting me through this!" Damon and Micah both uncomfortably looked between Misty and Summer. Ariel and Brock's kid however, continued talking quietly in the corner.

Summer just looked down and didn't say anything as Brock and his wife entered the room again with Summer's doctor.

"Well, it looks like we're in the clear for now." He patted Summer's leg over her blanket and Misty watched the hand as it moved up. "She just has a little-"

"Get your hand off of my daughter's leg you creep." Brock visibly tensed as the words left Misty's mouth without even thinking. She crossed her leg and hugged Shiera close as the doctor lifted his hand away, and Misty watched as he put it in his lab coat.

"Mom…" Summer's voice strained as she turned to look at Misty.

"It's okay." The doctor chuckled and Misty narrowed her eyes at him. "It's fine. As I was saying. You have a little internal bleeding but you should be fine, you just need to rest for a few weeks and after about two months or so, you'll be fine."

"See?" Summer grinned as she looked between her mother and Roxanne. "I'm gonna be okay."

Brock and his wife both took deep sighs of relief and followed the doctor out while Misty turned her head away when she realized that Roxanne was kissing Summer.

"Good. Because I swear, if you die, I'm gonna kill you." The words were giggled as Summer pulled away and laid back.

"Please. You can't even lift a bag of sugar without breaking your arm." Her snark reply was rewarded with a slap on her arm as Roxanne laughed.

"Hush! Rude!"

"Mom?" Misty turned her attention away from the baby in her lap to Summer reaching her hand out. "I'm sorry. I love you, you know that right?"

She only gave a half smile as she reached over and took her daughters hand. "I love you too Summer."

"Don't be mad at me. You know I didn't mean it." She watched as Summer started crying again, the steady beeping now becoming a bit more erratic. Misty looked at the heart monitor.

"I know. Stop crying, calm down or a doctor is gonna think something is wrong." She rubbed Summer's hand gently before she let it go. Half of Summer's face dropped in disappointment but before Misty could reach out again the hand had already moved to hold Roxanne's.

"I'm sorry." Summer's attention turned to the other kids in the room before turning back to Roxanne. "I'll stop. I promise."

And then three things happened all at once. One, Shiera began to scream, loudly. Two, Summer's heart monitor began beeping erratically before stopping altogether and was replaced with a low monotone ringing. Three, Roxanne swung her leg over Summer's hips and began to press down on her chest, achieving only a few pumps before the line went flat again.

Misty felt like she couldn't move as she watched in silence, as everyone in the room watched in silence as Roxanne worked away before a team of doctors hurried in and began ordering everyone out of the room.

"What's happening?" She didn't even realize she was saying it, her voice sounded so foreign to her as a nurse gently pushed her out of the room with all of the children. "What's going on? What happened? She was fine just a second ago!"

The nurse was saying something to her but Misty couldn't hear any of it over Roxanne's shrill scream, and she watched her daughter's wife fight with the nurses to let her back into the room.

In her arms, Shiera patted on her over and over, but she was too busy watching Brock and his wife come racing down the hall and stopping to calm down Roxanne before turning for the open room where one of the doctors was leaving, a grim look on her face.

She was suddenly aware of Micah taking Shiera from her just in time for the room to start spinning around her.

* * *

The whole room was quiet as everyone just watched, waited… prayed. Brock sat next to Summer's hospital bed with Annie next to him.

Roxanne had laid herself on Summer, and was sobbing as she hugged onto her wife. It had been ten minutes since her doctors had pronounced her dead, but she didn't look dead. Brock knew dead. It wasn't his baby girl. He took a deep breath as he scooted closer, holding her now cold hand against his face. He could feel Annie's nose pressed against his bicep, and he could feel the tears that soaked his lab coat.

"Come on Summer." His own voice sounded alien to him as he held her hand and looked at her, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. "Baby please don't leave us." He kissed her hand softly after he got no response.

Across from him, Misty only stared at her with tears in her eyes. One tear fell before Misty wiped her eyes and got up, hoisting Shiera's baby bag over her shoulder and left with said baby in her arms.

From where he sat, Brock could see her walk down the hall without even looking back.

"It's what she does best. Just another way to let Summer down." Brock was shocked right out of his own mind as Roxie said it. And it was true, he didn't like to talk bad about the mother of his children but Roxie had beat him to the punch anyway. He could only stare silently at his daughter's wife…. his daughter's widow. Roxie wiped her eyes as she sat up, staring at the open door.


End file.
